


Deceiving

by Subatlove



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Justice League - All Media Types, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: I Don't Even Know, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-14
Updated: 2017-06-14
Packaged: 2018-11-13 23:59:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11196189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Subatlove/pseuds/Subatlove
Summary: Batman and Superman smut.





	Deceiving

**Author's Note:**

> First smut piece. Ever. Did this for funzies. Enjoy <3

“Superman….” Batman moaned. Superman lifted him up making Batman wrap his legs around him as he slammed his back up against the wall, grabbing Batman's ass in the process. 

 

Superman sucked and licked at his throat like a starved man, drawing low moans from the Dark Knight. “Oh god yes….” Batman hissed bucking his hips up against Kal’s crotch making them both moan. 

 

“You like that?” He whispered huskily, slapping Batman's ass with his hand drawing a sharp gasp from him. “Yes! Damnit! Just fuck me already!” He nearly screams. 

 

He didn't need to tell him twice. He had him pinned down on the bed naked in a few seconds. Batman shivered from the the sudden loss of his suit, being only left with his cowl. Kal admired his pale, scared skin looking at every detail, every divot and curve from his muscular build. 

 

Batman let out a sigh drawing Kal’s attention back up to his covered face. His eyes were hooded and filled with lust making him let out a throaty growl. “Don’t make me tell you again.” Batman smirked. Cheeky bastard. 

 

Superman leaned over him taking his mouth with his own. Their tongues danced together slowly at first, full of unspoken lust. “So bossy.” Kal teased making Batman pull and bite his lower lip shutting the Kryptonian up. 

 

His breathing hitched as Kal slipped his fingers down till they hit their mark, rubbing his perineum then moving to the quivering hole. 

 

“Mmmmm. Excited are we?” Kal hummed. Batman let out a stained noise as a finger was pressed inside. 

 

Screwing his eyes shut he grabbed onto Kal’s shoulders with a grip that would be painful to anyone else. “Ah! Kal- god, grab the Goddamned lube!” Batman growled. 

 

Superman chuckled lowly, but complied with the Bats demand using a touch of superspeed to run to the medical bay and return like an eager child. He instantly returned to the waiting man and poured some of the lube on Batman's hole and rubbed two fingers against the entrance before slowly inserting them. 

This time Batman let out a breathless moan as Superman moved his fingers, stretching him open. Batman grabbed a hand full of hair and brought the Kryptonian up into a heated kiss.

 

He pulled away taking a heavy breath, “Kal, please- mmmh! Get inside me already!” He whined. 

 

Superman smirked from hearing the man whining. Pulling his fingers out he quickly ridded himself of his uniform, slicked up his cock then lined up with Batman's entrance and slowly pushed in.

 

Wrapping his legs around Kal’s waist Batman raked his nails down the Kryptonians back leaving no marks. “Fuck could you just hurry u-“ he gasps as Kal slams into him in one quick movement making his brain short circuit. 

 

Kal moans feeling the tight heat around his cock, “Fuck.”

 

Batman's cock twitches hearing the Big Blue Boy Scout cursing. Pre-cum pools on his stomach as Kal begins a slow, tormenting pace. 

 

Superman grabs ahold of the Bats hands, pinning them above his head as he starts to really move. “Oh fuck. Yes!” Batman's back arches as he feels his prostate being hit. He locks his fingers with Superman’s, gripping his hands tightly and pulls him in closer with his legs. 

 

Kal's growls deeply in his throats feeling the other man pull him towards his chest forcing his cock to go deeper inside. “Rao, B. I-I'm about to cum-“ he bends down and bites down onto vulnerable skin. Batman shivers feeling his orgasm creep up on him, he moans as Kal licks over the bite mark on his neck then moves up to suck the skin behind his ear. 

 

“Please Kal, cum inside me! Fuck! Please!” Batman screws his eyes shut, screaming as his orgasm hits. 

 

Superman’s hips stutter before he thrusts in three more times and pours himself into Batman. Batman shivers as his ass is filled with the hot liquid, Superman pulls out slowly and cum flows out of Batman's ass quickly. “Mmmm! Ah- oh god Kal.” He moans lowly. 

 

Superman smiles down on him taking in the sight of The Bat on top of rumpled sheets, breathing heavily with cum covering his stomach and dripping out of him. He hums and leans down to kiss red lips gently. “I'm sorry, Barry.”

 

*~*~*~*

 

“Barry? Could you pay attention? This is important.” Superman scolds the speedster from the other side of the conference table. 

 

The Flash nearly drops his phone but catches it before it hits the ground. “Sorry!” He blurts turning the same color as his suit. 

 

Batman leans over slightly and asks with a hint of mischief in his voice,“what were you reading, Barry?”

 

Barry's eyes widen in embarrassment and blushes even harder. “N-nothing!” He stutters out avoiding the Bat’s gleaming eyes.

 

“Mmmhhmm.” Batman smirks as he see the boy shift in his chair and cross his legs. “Nothing.”

 

*~*~*~*


End file.
